Hate watch
Please, audience members who love art, you owe it to yourself to see something else. You owe it to your self to find something uplifting, that carries your soul to its greater potential..Yeh. Sometimes that does not exist. Sometimes the evil out there is so omnipresent that it can no longer be ignored. Sometimes you just want to confront it, with all the psychological armor and weapons you have carefully built up. So there, is hate watching. Another reason is, one's criticism of a thing is less firmly rooted in facts if one has not actually seen it. First off, one must know one's limitations. No good running into your first battle, against the Dark Lord's Champion. Just as British pantomime prepares children for evil by making it's villains hapless, incompetent fools, you want to pick nice easy targets to start. Also ones whose flaws you know inside out and backwards. Also ones whose offensiveness is milder, or at least won't enrage you. The objective is to laugh, or at the very least, smile grimly - not seethe. And perhaps the word Hate is merely indicative rather than definitive. Perhaps we will take back our culture from the patronees of the rich and powerful. Perhaps we will reclaim our taste from the lapdogs called Critics.Johnny Mnemonic, fighting against 5G, gets 13% on Rotten Tomatoes but RoboCop, fighting against drug dealers, gets 89% Of course, as soon as a neologism is created, those implicated by it rush to redefine it. Hence Jezebel kills both of the birds, "shows are bad" and, "people hate watch bad shows" with, "bad shows are just part of our great capitalist system, what are you, some kind of commie, and so they aren't hate watching at all, it's just guilty pleasure, go away there is nothing to see here": Deleted from WP: :Jezebel describes hate-watching as "the act of watching a show that you claim to dislike with the sole purpose of mocking it". The article explains that every TV show isn't brilliant, and "in real life we have to share our channels with shows like Toddlers & Tiaras, Grey's Anatomy and Glee, shows that, no matter how much they get slagged off by both professional and amateur critics, continue to air to broad audiences that we might actually be a part of". A technique used by some viewers to protect their "street cred" is to watch the shows ironically instead. The Hollywood Reporter described Smash as "probably the poster child for hate-watching". And then, some people dance to a slower drum beat than others. Here hate watching is defined as, "if I were to hate watch a show, I could decide what is bad about it" :Sometimes hate-watching a show can serve as a how-to guide of what not to do in a TV show. Eg LoreRunner. LoreRuiner crushes every bit of story and game play with a unique blend of speed running, grandstanding, negativity, portentousness, passing off personal opinion as fact, passing off others' accomplishments as his own, and just being wrong. Eg, https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nLiFuwX7d_I&t=32125s He has a conscience, so a more harmless villain Category:American English words Category:Pop-culture neologisms Category:Television terminology Category:Words coined in the 2010s Category:Criticism Category:Analysis Category:Critical thinking skills Category:Literary concepts Category:Non-fiction Category:Philosophical methodology Category:Educational psychology Category:Epistemology Category:Learning Category:Life skills Category:Philosophical logic Category:Philosophy of education Category:Thought Category:Critical thinking